Dreams Left Behind
by L Jerome
Summary: He had come to her in her dreams for so long, but when a journal is given to her one night from someone called the Doctor who appears to be the same man; what she finds inside will change everything. mpreg, not yaoi, OC, slight fluff and angst
1. Prologue

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! A new mpreg! I'm still alive! :)**

**For this mpreg, I thought I'd try something different from my usual writings. As most of the people who keep up with my fics know, usually I just write mpreg births for my fics. But this time, I've decided to try and tackle more of the pregnancy this time. There still will be a good mpreg delivery; trust me on that. ;) But I'm going to try to go deeper this time with this fic. No promises on that though... lol!**

**WARNING: This is an MPREG! If you don't like this kind of thing, DON'T READ! I'd also like to point out that this isn't a yaoi fic. (First one ever for me!) So if your looking for yaoi-ness, it won't be here.**

**Thank you. And Enjoy!**

* * *

A blue box. It was always a blue box. Freya had never become used to the sight of this blue Police box that had shown up in her dreams more frequently as of late. Why she dreamed this at all intrigued her the most, since these things had never been brought into the royal court and surely did not exist as far as she knew. Then the sounds started, _'lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub' _ The sound of a heartbeat echoing around; they had only recently started, but she could almost swear she had heard it before. Then he appeared from inside the blue box. A man; the one she had seen only in her dreams that seemed strangely familiar to her. He was tall, appeared to be in his late 20's, wearing a tracksuit with, curiously enough, sneakers. He had wild brown hair, deep brown eyes to match, and even thought he'd always smile at her, it was a sad smile; one of regret, as if he was thinking of what might have been. As she stood, he slowly walked toward her and gently touched the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry Freya…" he sighed as the scene faded into darkness, leaving the sound of heartbeats ringing in her ears.

"M'lady." a new voice said as she felt someone gently shaking her. "M'lady, wake up. You're dreaming again."

With a start, she opened her eyes. There, watching her with concern in his deep blue eyes, was her servant and best friend, Hunter. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Breathing deep as she sat up in bed, she stared at him with her tear-streaked face. "I saw him again…"

"The man in the blue box?" he asked.

She nodded. "I used to see him only once in a long while in my dreams. But they come more frequently now. This is the third time this week that it's happened."

"I'm sure it's only your nerves of the impending ceremony and coronation." he suggested as he helped her out of bed.

"No." she said, putting on the robe that he offered her and trying to smooth the few stray pieces of her short brown hair that would not seem to sit flat. "It couldn't possibly. If it was worry over my coronation, one would only assume that my dreams would reflect that."

_'Besides, I can't be afraid of something I've never wanted…'_ she thought to herself.

"Well, perhaps the death of your uncle…"

"I don't believe it's that either." she interrupted. "He has been unwell for all my 16 years. I knew he would pass on to the stars eventually." She slumped into a plush chair and put her head in her hands. "There's something else now. I keep hearing this heartbeat, but it doesn't sound like a normal one. It's almost like there two… I just wish I knew why this was happening." she muttered, growing quiet.

From behind her, Hunter let out a breath. "I knew this day was coming…"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at him

"Excuse me M'lady. I will return shortly." he said hastily as he exited the room. After a few moments, he returned. In one hand, he held a small leather journal. In the other, an old photograph. He walked over to where she sat and crouched down to her level.

"There's something I need to show you." he said as he handed her the worn photo.

As she studied the photo, her eyes grew wide. In it was a young man staring at what appeared to be a newborn in his arms, but was surprised her was that the man looked just like…

"It's him… The man from my dreams…" she breathed. She then looked up at Hunter. "Where did you get this?"

"I took that photo the day he brought you to us."

"What? He 'brought me'? What are saying? Tell me what's going on."

"I think that's what this is for." he said as he then handed her the leather journal. "He gave this to me the day he left. Told me to put it somewhere for safekeeping."

She ran her hands over the worn leather.

"He told me to give this to you at the right time. He said I'd know."

"H…Have you…?" she stuttered.

"I assure you M'lady," he interrupted, realizing what she was asking. "I have not read the book. It was intended for you alone and I felt it an invasion of your privacy to read it. If you want me to leave…"

"No." she said quickly as she grabbed his hand which made him blush. "Please stay. I…I don't think I'm ready to do this alone."

"It's a diary." she said as she read the first few words to herself. Clearing her throat, she began to read aloud.

_"My dearest Freya, in a few hours, we will no longer be together. Before I go any further, you must know that I did not want to let you go and if you resent me for doing so, I would completely understand. But I feel that you must know the truth about the circumstances for your coming into this world and why I had to leave you behind. That is why I have chosen to write down these experiences for you, in the hopes that when you read these words, you'll be able to understand the reasons for my actions."_


	2. Chapter 1

"_It was after I had lost Rose to the parallel universe that your story began. I had decided to look for a new adventure to take my mind off of the past few days and in the process, found the burning ruins of your home planet. A rogue group of Sontarans had taken control of your planet, killed the royal family, and left your mother, the Solarian queen, for dead. Somehow, she had managed to escape and stumbled upon my TARDIS. Seeing the pain she was in and unable ignore her plea for help, I decided that I would take her in my ship per say, and bring her to a place of safety. Unfortunately…"_

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he removed his stethoscope. He had done all he could to bandage her wounds, but the damage had been done. She wouldn't survive the night. All he could do now was make her death as comfortable as possible. He looked over at where she lay resting in his bedroom. Despite her bruised and beaten body, she was quite beautiful. For all purposes, she appeared human; with porcelain skin and long brown hair. The only significant difference was what appeared to be crystals surrounding the outside of her eyes along with the slightest tint of blue. He shut the door to give her some quiet while he returned to pour over the various medical textbooks he had laid out. Maybe he had over-looked the answer. Maybe there was still a chance to…

The blood curdling scream from the bedroom disrupted his thoughts. Bolting from his chair, he ran towards the direction of the scream coming from where the queen lay. As he threw open the door, he could see her appearing to be in the midst of a seizure; violently convulsing, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails had pierced through her palms and were now bleeding. All the Doctor could do was wait by her side for the episode to pass, knowing that the last thing that was needed was for him to panic. After a few tense moments, she had stopped her violent shaking, but it left her weak and gasping for breath; her fists still tightly clenched.

"Doctor…" she gasped, her voice barely a whisper.

"Your highness?"

"There isn't much time…"

"Nonsense." he lied, swallowing hard. "All you need is a good rest and you be back in no time."

She chuckled softly. "Do not lie to me Doctor. I can feel myself slipping away." The Doctor looked away from her gaze, knowing that she was right but unwilling to admit that to her face.

"You've done…so much for me." the Queen continued. "But…I must ask your help one more time."

"I'll do what I can." he whispered.

She struggled to sit up as she told him her story. "When we became aware of the possibility of a Sontaran attack, my husband, rest his soul, insisted that we stay behind to boost the courage of our people and to hopefully persuade the Sontarans not to attack. However, several Solarians decided to leave the planet and seek refuge elsewhere, along with my brother. They are now the only surviving members of our species, and my brother is now king. But there is another in line for the throne, one closer than he."

"Who?"

It was now that she unfolded her clenched hand. Resting in her bleeding palm, was a perfectly round transparent ball, only slightly bigger than a marble. But as he looked closer, he could see that the ball was not empty. Rather, inside, only as big as a fingernail was something that appeared to have the start of arms, legs…and a head.

"You're pregnant…" he breathed in surprise.

"Was." She corrected. "Yes. I hold in my hand the unborn heir to the Solarian throne. I've placed the child in stasis to be transferred to a suitable host. Since I can no longer do so, I need someone to carry the child to term and bring it to my brother to take our place as heir to the throne."

"But there's no one around for…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly realized what she was implying. "Oh no your Majesty. I can't…I couldn't possibly carry this baby for you."

He stopped as she reached her free hand to touch his chest. Her eyes closed as she appeared to be sensing something inside him. As they opened again she looked at him in surprise.

"You're a Time Lord? I thought they were all gone now…"

"They are." he said sadly. "I'm the last of my kind."

"Then you understand why I need you to do this." she pleaded with him.

"Your majesty…I can't carry this child for you. My body…"

"Solarians are very adaptable to a host situation even with males." she interrupted. "Its DNA would connect with yours and make the adjustments necessary to your body to accommodate the pregnancy. Then, once the child is born, your body would revert back to its original form."

"I…I don't think…" he stuttered, trying to keep his head from spinning. This was almost more than he could handle at once. His heart went out to her; he knew what it meant to be the last of your line. He would do nearly anything to keep that from happening. But to take on a pregnancy for them…

"Please Doctor." she begged as she took his hand. "My husband's decision cost him his life and my choosing to stay with him will cost me mine. You are the only chance our child has to survive. Don't let our child pay for our mistakes."

He looked again at the orb in her other hand. Small as it was, it was still a life. A life that needed him to survive. He thought back to the time that he spent with Rose, all the people that he couldn't save and that had died on his behalf. How he lost Rose to the parallel world and how he couldn't bring her back no matter how much he tried. He would have done anything to save them, to bring them back had he only the power. But he could save this life. This life surviving depended on his choice. And he knew what he had to do.

Without a word, he clasped his hands around the orb, shuddering as he felt it absorb into his system, move through his body and then finally settle into his lower abdomen. "Your child is safe with me." he whispered.

She weakly smiled as she felt herself fading quickly. Struggling to sit up, she pulled herself up enough to leave the Doctor with a tender kiss.

"Thank you Doctor…" she said as let out her last breath. As the Doctor slowly closed the Queen's eyes for the last time, her body began to fade away until all that remained was stardust. The Doctor then opened the TARDIS' doors, allowing the stardust to conform with the rest of space. As he watched, he rested his hand on his still flat stomach and let out a long breath. He had saved the Solarian heir but he knew that what would happen next would be unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

"I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" he said to the tiny life now growing inside of him.

* * *

**Since this isn't a yaoi mpreg, I sort of felt that I needed to provide some explaination of how the Doctor's pregnancy is possible. Hopefully, this answer satisfies everyone for the most part. AND PLEASE R&R! ^-^ I love reading reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

_'After the death of your mother, and a rather long and unpleasant day of morning sickness, I dove back in my research to learn everything I could of Solarian reproduction and pregnancies. I discovered that it progressed similar to that of humans; except that instead of a nine month span, it would only take nine days for you to be full term. Since your mother had carried you the first two days, I would carry you to the equivalent of a week. So I determined in my mind that I would simply just play 'host' to you, making sure you were healthy, bring you to your people and that would be that. Unfortunately, your mother died before telling me the location of your uncle and the refugee Solarians. So there I was; alone in the TARDIS, pregnant, and no idea of how I'd find your home. Plus, the pregnancy in itself was having its effects on me…' _

* * *

'I don't want it…' the Doctor said to himself as he stared at the vile thing. He knew he was hungry; he really should eat something. But of all the thing he could eat, and he knew he had a TARDIS-full of supplies and other food, why did he want this? He had read up on cravings and was sure that there would be probably be some disgusting food combinations he'd have to force down for the growing child's sake. He had heard of stories of cravings for pickles, chocolate, watermelon; even cravings for metal nuts and bolts. And right now, he rather eat any combination of those things.

If it meant…he'd quit craving…that blasted pear.

He stuck out his finger and poked at it, grimacing at the feeling of it on his fingers and wiping them off on his suit. He hated everything about that pear. The thought of even attempting to eat it made him gag a little. He turned away and swallowed quickly. He had spent the 'third day of pregnancy' throwing up in a cardboard bowl and that one day was enough for him. Now on day four he finally had his appetite back and was finally hungry, but something kept nagging at him to eat the pear. He looked back at it and sighed. Perhaps if he just took one bite, that would be enough to take care of the craving, satisfy the child and give him some peace. Taking it in his hand, he looked at it and took a deep breath. He'd do it quick, like taking off a bandage. The sooner he'd eat it, the sooner he could go on with his life. Hesitantly, he took a small bite of the pear, and grimaced. The taste, the texture; the whole thing was vile. And for some reason he couldn't understand, he wanted more. One bite turned into two, then three, then four, until all that was left was the core. Craving finally satisfied as much as he hated to admit it, he threw away the core and looked down at the baby bump that was now starting to make itself prominent through his suit.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself in there…" he grumbled to it as he walked over to the control panel. Typing in a few numbers, he looked on the screen and let out a long breath. Two straight days of searching and no still sign of the Solarians. And no hope that he'd make it in time to find another host to carry out the rest of this miserable pregnancy. After sending out another yet signal for them to hopefully find, he tried to sit down in the chair and let out a groan of frustration; his clothes were getting tight. Unbuttoning his jacket, he repositioned himself and leaned back in the seat. He had hardly slept these past two days and it was catching up with him. This was becoming too much for him to deal with.

"I can't take this anymore." he moaned. "I can't keep anything down and when I do; it's pears, my clothes are too tight, I'm ready to gry at the drop of a hat and I have to use the bathroom every five minutes… " He could appreciate now how when Time Lord children were 'born', they weren't really born, but rather 'emerged' from the Looms a year old, dressed and toilet trained. He had never appreciated how good they had it before.

"Why any woman would willingly choose to do this is beyond me…" he mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was the motion that woke him up. A strange feeling, almost like something bubbling inside him. This was unlike anything he ever felt before. His hands rushed to his stomach in concern as he felt it again. From what he could tell, he wasn't in pain, but he could sense now that something was different.

And it scared him to death.

In a flash, he bolted out of the chair and hurried to position himself in the bio-scanner, fearful that something had gone wrong and he was losing the baby. As it began to scan, the Doctor nervously waited and prayed. Seconds seemed like days as the bio-scanner kept searching for any sign of life inside him. Tears were now starting in his eyes. By all that was holy, he didn't want to lose this baby. That realization surprised him. Just hours before, he would have been willing to do almost anything to hand it off to someone else. Now, he couldn't imagine letting it go, especially not like this.

He had almost given up hope that the fetus was still alive, when he could hear a new sound coming from the scanner. As he listened to the quick pulsing sound for a few moments, he finally realized what it was. A heartbeat. There was a heartbeat that sounded strong and completely healthy. His legs threatened to crumble beneath him as he cried in relief. The child was still alive. But that bubbling… What…? And then it hit him. The beginning of day five. He had forgotten to compare it to the fifth month of pregnancy. There wasn't anything wrong; it was just moving around inside him. Slowly, he placed a hand on the small round of his stomach and waited. After a few moments, he could feel a brushing against his hand, almost like kicking. He could almost swear that it knew he was there.

"Hello there." he said to it, feeling rather silly talking to himself. But as he spoke, he felt it push against his hand and smiled despite himself. Even though there was still the slightest bit of hesitance in the Doctor's mind about this whole thing, he couldn't deny the emotions that were now raging like wildfire through his heart and mind.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and putting this story on 'Story Alert'! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I feel I must apologize for not only the length of time it took to get this chapter up, but also for the excessive amounts of fluff and total lack of storyline in this chapter. But with the Doctor reaching his seventh 'day' of pregnancy, there just wasn't much to write about and I needed filler before the big delivery chapter.**

**So I am sorry for the chapter of 'filler fluff' but hope that you'll enjoy it and keep hanging around cause it'll get better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Five days and still nothing yet. No signs of life, much less of the Solarians. After sending out yet another signal, he struggled to get in a position to get out of the chair. He placed his hand on the small of his back to support himself, mentally reminding himself that even though he had only been pregnant for the most part of five days, he was literally seven months along. Two days away from going through…well, he didn't want to consider that yet...  
_'Cross that bridge when we get to it…_' he thought to himself.

Sporting a waddle because of the growing child, he walked over to a mirror positioned on the other side of the room. Discovering the day before that his clothes no longer fit, he abandoned his tracksuit in favor of a looser fitting shirt and pants. As he saw himself in his reflection, he groaned at how large he appeared to be now. Surely it would go away once the child was born, but it certainly didn't make him feel better about himself at that moment.

_"God, I'm as big as a TARDIS…"_ he moaned. Looking down at the large bump that had now made its presence known, he rubbed his hand over his stomach, feeling the growing child moving inside him in reaction to his touch.  
_"You don't think I'm fat, do you?"_ he asked it, grimacing as he felt a foot kick his ribs hard in response.  
_"I guess I'll take that as a no."_ he smiled as he continued rubbing the round of his stomach until the moving child inside him settled and seemed to fall asleep. He smiled again as he thought of Rose. Lord knows what she would have thought of this whole situation. It probably would have amused her to see him like this. She surely would have made a point to mention he was going through what every woman wished a man could go through; the strain of pregnancy. He even thought of Jackie; she was three months along the last time he had seen Rose. Maybe she was just as far along now as he was.

A signal from the control panel interrupted his thoughts. Moving as fast as he could, he hurried to the screens for the scan's results; only to find yet again that the scan had come back negative. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and let out a long breath. For five days he had sent signals into the deepest reaches of space, searching for any sign of the Solarians and still nothing. No return signals, no appearance on the scanners, no sign of life.

But a new thought was entering his mind now. The possibility that he may never find the Solarians was becoming more and more real to him. And in two days, the population was going to grow by one. So now was the question of what he would do if he didn't find them. Of course there was no question that he would care for the child, and surprisingly, the thought wasn't entirely unwelcome to him. Sure, a newborn in the TARDIS wasn't the greatest idea, but he knew he could deal with that situation. After all, he is the Doctor. Besides, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had now grown attached to the life inside him.

Done with scans of life for the night, his eyes drifted over to the bio-scanner. While it certainly wasn't necessary; he had only scanned himself two days ago, it had only been an audio scan and he was curious to see what this life inside him looked like. Stepping inside the bio-scanner and placing his hand on the pad, he pressed a few buttons on the control pad, projecting a 3D image just a few feet in front of him. He watched with wonder at the child's image, still small but everything in its proper place, just needing to grow more before its delivery.

_It…_

He really hated to call the child 'It'. There was only two days to go, but the anticipation was getting the better of him now. He had to know what it was. Pressing a few more buttons, the projection started turning, giving him a full 360 view of the child. And after a moment of searching, he smiled as he found what he was looking for.

_"Hello little princess…"_ he whispered; his eyes turning misty. He softy chuckled as he watched her turn and move inside him, stretching as much as she could in the small space. As he reached out, the projection shut out abruptly, ending the moment all too soon. He stepped out of the bio-scanner; his mind now turned to what he'd possibly call this young princess. For a moment, her thought of naming her after Rose, but dismissed the idea quickly. After all, there would only ever be one Rose in his life and this child deserved a name fitting of the ruler she'd one day become. His eyes then drifted to an open book that he had left on the console; an obscure book on Norse mythology. And there, on the open page, was the name 'Freya' meaning 'Lady'.

_"Freya…"_ he said to himself. He then said it again; something about it just felt right. Someone named Freya could be a princess, even rule a kingdom.  
_"What do you think of Freya?"_ the Doctor asked as he felt her move gently under his resting hand in reply.  
_"I'd call that a yes."_

* * *

**Please Review! It'll help me get the next chapter up faster! :)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: MPREG BIRTH IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! Thank you.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! The delivery scene! Sure took me long enough... -_-' **

**As anyone who has been following my writings knows, I love writing delivery scenes and this one has got to be my favorite so far! This chapter actually went through several revisions before this final version. Originally I had planned for the 10th Doctor to find the Solarians just as he was going into labor and have him deliver there. But that would involve writing lines and actions for several more people, plus basically writing a hospital delivery which I did not want to do. I'm one of those people who are of the mindset that childbirth in a hospital has become more of a medical procedure than the beautiful experience that it is. Plus I enjoyed this version simply for the reason that it's been just the two of them so far, so to keep that going even through delivery...something about it just seemed right. Besides, I think if anyone could deliver his own baby, it would be the Doctor... ^-^**

**I also want to take this opportunity to dedicate this chapter to Gerogia Moffett, David Tennant's fiance, who just gave birth to their first child together, Olivia, just a few months ago.**

**May men one day be able to experience what we women go through in childbirth... heehee**

**Enjoy!**

**Please Read and Review! I love reading them!**

* * *

_'True to your mother's word; at the onset of labor, my body had changed to a point where you could enter this world naturally. By that time, I still had not managed to find any trace of your planet, nor the refugee Solarians. Unsure of where I could find someone to assist with your delivery and finally deciding that I was most qualified to handle this situation anyway; I landed the TARDIS on an uninhabited planet where I would be undisturbed and decided to go about it on my own. Unfortunately, your mother neglected to mention that labor would not go as quickly as the pregnancy had…'_

Hours later, the Doctor resumed his pacing back and forth from one end of the room to the other; stopping only to breathe through the contractions that were now increasing in strength. The latest one reaching its peak, he squeezed tighter to the edge of the chair, struggling to keep on top of his breathing. As the pain diminished, he looked as his watch. Two minutes apart and lasting about a minute long. He knew it was getting closer. He wanted so badly to lie down and rest, but he removed the thought from his mind and began swaying back and forth, trying to let nature move her further down on its own. He instead started thinking of Rose, wondering what it would have been like if she were here. She would have been there holding his hand, offering support, helping…no… _"She'd be the one in labor and I'd be doing all that for her…"_ he thought to himself with a weak smile.

All too soon though, the next contraction came harder and faster than the last one. Hurrying to the chair, he held tight to the back, breathing hard through his teeth and desperate now for some relief; any relief for the pains that were now right on top of each other. Looking around the room, he caught sight of a large tank that he had cleaned out just the day before. Remembering reading that sitting in water could help reduce the pain of labor, the Doctor hastened to get it filled as soon as possible. As he suffered through more hard contractions as it filled, he began grabbing anything he thought he'd possibly need for the delivery, knowing that once he got in, it was highly unlikely he was getting out. After what seemed like an eternity, the tank had finally filled enough for him to get in. And as he settled down in the warm water, the relief was almost instantaneous as it enveloped him. True, the pain was still there, but it had definitely become much more bearable. Finally given some relief, he leaned back to recline, letting himself completely relax and settling for deep breaths through the contractions as he awaited the next stage of labor.

A few hours later, he was on his hands and knees; in nothing now but a shirt and letting out a low moan as the latest contraction hit its peak. All comfort from the water completely gone now and the urge to push becoming unbearable as another contraction started on the heels of the last one. Realizing that the time had finally come, he shifted himself to the other side of the tub, grabbing hold of the edge in front of him to support himself. Shifting his legs further apart, he waited for the next contraction to build. And as it did, he took in a deep breath and pushed, letting out a mild squeal of pain as he could feel her starting to make her final descent. Letting out the spent breath, he pushed again, feeling it move only slightly but enough to keep him going. As the latest contraction faded away, he panted to catch his breath, noticing how strange she felt in her new position.

After almost another hour of pushing, the Doctor rested his head on the edge of the tank, grabbing a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his drenched brow. Tired, hot, and hungry; he had been pushing for over an hour and still the child had not yet emerged. He was near to giving up now, but as the next contraction began to build, he returned to his original position and gave another push; his body on complete auto-pilot now and shaking from the exertion. But now a new sensation was overtaking him; an unbelievable amount of pressure that was different than anything he had felt so far. Feeling something coming, he looked down in the tub's reflective base to see the top of the baby's head beginning to show as he pushed. Filled with determination now that he could tell progress was being made, as the next contraction built, he gave a hard push, moaning as he felt things moving quickly now and the feeling of stretching to accommodate for the baby's head.

"Come on Freya…" he moaned as he took another deep breath and pushed, willing her to come further down. Letting the breath go, he panted through the rest of the contraction, trying to build his strength for the next one. As he panted, he looked again to see the top of the head emerging and smiled when he could see a head full of dark hair. But the moment was gone all too soon as the next contraction started. Grabbing onto the side of the side of the tub, he managed to give another hard shove before letting out a cry of pain as a burning sensation completely overtook him. He had remembered reading about this before; that the burning sensation meant that the head was starting to crown. Tentatively, he reached down and was amazed to find her forehead extending only a few centimeters outside of his body. His fingers explored as he felt the bulge of her head and hair that had already begun grown thick on the top of her head. Feeling the next contraction start and knowing that he needed to ease her out, he willed himself not to push, panting thickly and letting his body do the work naturally as more of her head emerged. Supporting her head with his hand, he watched in the base as she shifted forward with the contractions; eyes, nose and lips revealing themselves as he sucked air hard through grit teeth. And as he gave a small push, with a growl the rest of the baby's head emerged and rested there, leaving the Doctor panting stridently as it waited for his next move.

Feeling around her neck and satisfying himself that there was no cord wrapped around it, the Doctor shifted into a sitting position at the other end of the tub, taking deep breaths and blowing them away as he waited for the next contraction so that he could deliver the rest of the child. He thought back to the 'birth' of Time Lord children, how they emerged from Looms and made all this 'labor and birth business' absolutely unnecessary. He dryly chuckled at the irony of it all, not only a Time Lord, but a man having to go through all this pain. But as he looked down again at the child that was on the verge of being born, he had to admit that despite the pain, seeing this miracle happening was nothing short of amazing. As he felt the familiar pains start again, the Doctor grabbed onto the edge of the tub and pushed down hard, feeling the child turn inside of him to make room for her shoulders. Blowing away the spent breath, he quickly took in another and gave a hard shove, a scream escaping as one shoulder slid free followed by the other. His hands wrapped around her to support her head and neck; with one last push, the rest of her body followed quickly, sliding into his hands as he pulled her out of the water and onto his chest.

For a few tense moments, all that was heard was the Doctor's deep breathing, tired after the exertion that his body had just gone through. But as his hands rubbed her back to stimulate her, the newborn let out a gurgled cough, followed by a loud cry of protest as she took her first breath. And as the baby began to cry, the Doctor burst into tears. Everything he had gone through, the pregnancy, the hard labor, the delivery; hearing her cry for the first time and knowing she was okay made everything worth it.

A few hours later, after cleaning himself up along with the newborn; the Doctor lay in his large bed with Freya, completely content to simply be with this amazing miracle he had brought into the world. Since he couldn't breastfeed her, he had settled to feeding her with a bottle which seemed to suit her just fine. He chucked as she suckled in contentment, her little ears wiggling the entire time. It was amazing to him to think that only a week ago, he was hardly sure of taking on the responsibility of a child. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Hello Freya." he cooed as she held tight to his finger and sucked on it for all it was worth before falling asleep on his chest, comforted by his twin heartbeat. He smiled as he could hear her making little noises in her sleep. Getting out of bed, he moved over to the console, halfway paying attention to the _'Message Received'_ notice blinking on the screen. He pushed a few buttons on the console and while waiting for the message to load, looked her over again. She had changed so much in the few hours since her birth. She mostly resembled her mother, but surprisingly, he could start to see little traits of himself in her, including the few pieces of hair that simply refused to sit and she had for some reason gained his deep brown eyes. The sound of a received message sounded from the screen. And as he read it, the smile on his face vanished as everything came rushing back all at once. The signal from the refuge Solarians had been returned. He had finally found them…and now he'd have to let his child go.

"No…" he reminded himself. He knew in his heart, he couldn't keep her. Even though he had carried her; even though he had done everything possible to ensure she'd be healthy and even delivered her on his own, she still wasn't his. He had made a promise; protect the child and deliver her to her people. She was the last Solarian heir and he'd have to let her go to ensure the lives of the last remaining colony. And even though he knew had to and would do what he had promised, the thought of letting this child, his child, go to a future that he could not be there for, threatened to tear him completely apart. Unable to hold it back anymore, he held Freya closer to him, unable to fight the tears that were now streaming down his face.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5

With a heavy heart, the Doctor set the final coordinates on the console now landing them on the planet of what was now known as New Solaria. Only minutes to go until he'd have to hand Freya over to her new life and go on without her. He then set abound dressing Freya in a simple white frock and swapping his tracksuit coat out for a dark cloak to cover over her in his arms. It was understood that only a select few knew that he was coming; he surely didn't want everyone to know he was carrying precious cargo until the right time. Standing at the TARDIS' doors, he checked one last time to make sure Freya was completely concealed before opening the doors and stepping out into this unknown world.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor suddenly found himself surrounded by several armed royal guards along with a rather regal man standing in the background. The Doctor raised his free hand. "Don't shoot! I promise you, I'm unarmed. I come in search of the Solarian King."  
The regal man in the back stepped forward. "I am he." he replied. "Tell me, what business do you have to do with us in landing a blue box in my private quarters?"  
The Doctor looked around the room. "Guess I misjudged my calculations a bit. Sorry bout that." He said with a slight bow. "But please your majesty; I come bearing news of Solaria."  
"You're the Doctor? The one who sent the signals?" he asked.  
As the Doctor nodded, things began happening very quickly as everyone was commanded to leave the room until all that were left were the Doctor and Solarian King.

Once they were alone, the King spoke up. "You say you bring news of Solaria. We've anxiously been awaiting any word and when nothing arrived, we assumed the worst. Did the Sontarans attack the planet? How is the kingdom? Were there any casualties?"  
"It's gone." The Doctor said simply. "The planet, the population; everything's destroyed. When I arrived, the kingdom was already a blazing inferno."  
The King's face became very pale. "And what of the Royal family, and my sister?" he asked, struggling to steady his voice.  
"She was the only one to escape from the planet alive. I did all I could do to try to save her…but her injures were too severe. She died the same day."  
As the truth of Solaria's and the royal family's fate was revealed, the King turned away from the Doctor; trying to hide the overwhelming grief that overcame him.  
"I'm so sorry." the Doctor said after a moment of silence.  
The king looked back at him. "If every remnant of our people has been destroyed by the Sontarans, then why are you here? Why search us out?"  
It was then a small whimper came from under the Doctor's cloak.

"I was just getting to that." he said as he removed his cloak to reveal Freya's sleeping form snuggled next to his chest. The king hurried over to see the sleeping babe. It couldn't have been possible. But as he inspected the child, the crystals glittering the corners of her eyes and the bluish tint surrounding them, there was no doubt that she was indeed one of them.  
"The queen was in the early stages of pregnancy when I saved her from Solaria. Freya is your niece." the Doctor spoke up.  
"Freya?" the king asked in surprise. "But you said my sister died the day you found her. How could she possibly carry…"  
"She didn't." the Doctor interrupted.  
He looked confusingly at the Doctor.  
"I did."  
"My god…" the king whispered in complete shock.

"Your sister asked me to carry the child through the remainder of the pregnancy and to deliver her to her people." The Doctor continued. "Unfortunately, she didn't tell me your location. That's why it took so long for me to bring her here. Would you like to hold your niece?"  
Nervously the king nodded as the Doctor gently placed Freya in his arms. He had never married, nor had any children of his own, so the thought of being responsible now for her was absolutely terrifying. For a moment, he seemed very uneasy about holding a baby so tiny and fragile, but after awhile he seemed to relax as he rocked her in his arms. He smiled as Freya looked up at him, making little gurgling noises.  
"See, you're a natural." the Doctor grinned.  
"She looks just like my sister…" the king murmured to which the Doctor nodded with a slight smile. He knew then that he had done the right thing bringing her here, satisfied now she would be well cared for.  
"Will you be staying here with us Doctor?" the king asked after a while.  
"No. I've done what I've set out to do and carried out my promise to your sister. It's time for me to move on." the Doctor replied with feigned unattachment in his voice. Surely he didn't what to show how much this was tearing him apart. It was then that Freya began squirming in the king's arms until she finally began to scream. Sensing that he was uncomfortable holding a screaming newborn, the Doctor offered to take her back to which the king gingerly agreed. As he watched the Doctor comforting Freya in his arms though, he could see how much the Doctor secretly cared for the child. Knowing the Time Lords however, he kept those thoughts to himself.

"Doctor, the people of New Solaria are in your eternal debt for this gift your have bestowed on us. Is there nothing I can do to repay this great act you've done in our behalf?"  
The Doctor thought for a moment as he looked at Freya. "I have just two requests."  
"Name them."  
"That the child keeps the name I bestowed upon her…and that I be allowed a few hours to say my goodbyes."  
The king grew quiet, contemplating the Doctor's request. He then looked up.  
"For your first request, her name is acceptable. She will be called 'Freya' from this day forward. As for your second request…" he smiled. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

_'And so Freya, I pray that you not resent me for leaving you behind. Letting you go is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. But I had made the promise to your mother that I would deliver you here safely, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, traveling with me would not have been the life you deserved. I just hope that…'_

The Doctor's pen trailed off as he took a shaky breath, unable to hold back the tears. Who knew that doing the right thing would hurt this much. Freya's whimpering cries from the bassinet where she lay then caught his attention. He walked over and gingerly scooped her up.  
"What's wrong sweetheart? Eh?" he asked as he bounced her up and down in his arms. As he did, her cries began to calm until she was finally silent and staring at him with deep brown eyes. He sighed as he sat down in a chair with her.  
"You know something's not right, don't you?" He rubbed his hand across the top of her head. "I'm gonna miss you so much…"

It was then that he heard it. A click. Just a small click, but enough to put the Doctor on high alert.  
"Who there?" the Doctor asked; clutching Freya closer to his chest. He looked slowly around the room. Everything was silent and still, but something was different. His hearts were pounding furiously as he tightened his grip; ready to protect Freya from anything that could potentially harm her.  
"I heard you. I know someone else is in this room. Come out right now." The Doctor demanded as a brown haired young boy, no more than seven or eight years old, stepped out from behind a large curtain. In his hands, he clutched a small camera.

"Please don't tell my mum." he pleaded, his lower lip quivering and on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to come in this room. Honest."  
Satisfied that the child was of no harm, he smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell." The Doctor said, grinning wider as he saw the obvious relief on the boy's face.  
Knowing now that he would not be receiving punishment for intruding, his attention turned to the bundle in the Doctor's arms.  
"Is that the princess?" he asked.  
He nodded and smiled as he motioned for the boy to take a closer look. As he did, the boy's eyes grew wide with childlike wonder at the tiny cooing bundle in the Doctor's arms. He reached out his hand to touch and Freya grabbed hold of his finger with a strong grip which sent the boy into a fit of giggles.  
"I think she likes me." he smiled.  
"You know, I believe your right." the Doctor replied.  
The boy then looked up at the Doctor. "Where's her mama?" he asked.  
"Her mother's passed on, but she asked me to make sure that the princess made it here safely."  
"So will you be staying here to care of her?"  
"Well…" he hesitated, trying to figure how to explain this to one so young.  
"She'll need someone to take care of her." the boy insisted.  
The Doctor smiled warmly. "What's your name, son?"  
"Hunter, sir."  
"Hunter, I won't be here too much longer and the princess will need someone to look after her; someone to be her friend. Do you think you could do that for me?"  
"Like a knight?" he asked excitedly.  
The Doctor grinned wider. "I think we can manage that."  
Looking around the room, the Doctor saw a small sword sitting on a desk. Grabbing the sword, he then told the boy to kneel, which he did with a huge grin on his face.  
The Doctor touched the tip of the sword to one shoulder and then the other. "I knight thee Sir Hunter, protector and friend to the Princess Freya…"

"He then handed me the book and said to give it to you when the time was right…" he stopped as he saw Freya wiping the tears from her eyes. Quickly, Hunter pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to which she accepted with gratitude.  
"I apologize M'lady." he said quietly. "I had no intention of upsetting you with this news…"  
"No." she interrupted. "Don't apologize. I needed to know this."  
As she sniffled again, Hunter wrapped her in his arms, comforting her in the only way he could think of.  
"So what will you do now?" he asked after a moment.  
"The only thing I can do." she whispered as she broke the embrace. "He gave so much for our people…for me." she said, more to herself than him. "He took on a great responsibility, not knowing what it would cost him, all for the good of people that he never even knew." She walked out onto the terrace, staring out into the moonlit night. "I know what I have to do now."  
He walked out and stood next to her on the terrace. "And what's that?"  
"I can't let his sacrifice be in vain. I have to rule my people to the best of my ability. Be the queen that he knew I could be…"  
"I believe you will be a fine queen, M'lady."  
She covered his hand with hers and squeezed tightly as he looked at her with surprise.  
"Hunter, I've known you for as long as I can remember. I believe we're past using such formal speech with each other. Just once…" she said as she looked at him with her deep brown eyes. "Call me by my name."  
He smiled. "Yes M'la…Freya."  
As he said her name, she could feel the blush forming on her cheeks and from the look on his face, she knew he could tell it as well.  
"Say it again." she whispered.  
He tenderly kissed her forehead. "Freya…" he whispered as she softly sighed, her eyes closed in contentment. He smiled to see her so completely happy.  
"Freya." He said again as his lips found hers this time and they shared their first tender kiss on the castle terrace.

* * *

**One More Chapter To Go! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I can believe I've finished another multi-chapter fanfic! I haven't written one since 'Child of the Past' and that one was about 6,000 words. So to finish this one, which ended up topping off at about 10,000 words is an awesome feat for me. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading my first Doctor Who mpreg as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I promise it won't be the last... ^^

Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Please R&R!

* * *

_-Epilogue-_

_-2 years later-_

Freya opened her eyes to the black night that surrounded her. Up once again and unable to sleep. It wasn't because of her dreams however. Those had stopped after reading the Doctor's journal. No, this time it was due because of the child currently moving around inside her. He always seemed to be more active at night; rolling, stretching, and causing endless bruising from his kicking her side. With a slight bit of huffing and puffing, Freya managed to get herself into a sitting position.

"Curse this stomach for being so large…" she grumbled to herself. Rubbing her eyes, Freya sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing the sore spot on her side while she caught her breath. Her movements caused Hunter to wake up next to her. Sleepily, he turned on a light next to the bed.  
"Freya, is everything alright?" he mumbled.  
"M'hmm… It's just the baby."  
Mentioning the baby caused Hunter to bolt straight up in bed in a panic. "The baby? It isn't time, is it?"  
Had he not looked so worried, she would have laughed out loud. "Calm down sweetheart. No, it's not time. Your son just enjoys using my bladder as a punching bag, that's all…"

Smiling, he placed his hand on the large swell of her growing belly and grinning wider as he felt a foot kick against his hand. "Hey there…" he said to her stomach. "You need to go to sleep in there. Give me and your mom some rest."  
She chuckled; it always amused her to see Hunter talk to her stomach like this. "I think he's getting some extra time in before he's born." she smiled.  
Reaching up, he gave her a tender kiss. "I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you too." she smiled as she kissed him again.  
"I can't sleep. I'm going to take a little walk around." she said after a moment, managing to get herself out of the bed and into a standing position.  
"Want me to come with you?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine." she said as she gave him one last peck on the lips before heading out the door.

* * *

After walking for a while, Freya stepped out onto the terrace and sighed. So many wonderful memories here with the two of them; their first kiss, the day he proposed, and the day she told him she was carrying his child. But more than anything, she wished that…

"Well Freya, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you." a voice said from beside her; interrupting her thoughts.  
Turning quickly, she could see a large blue box on the terrace with her with a man standing next to it; one with crazy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a pair of Trainers that he wore with a brown striped tracksuit.  
"Gosh, you look just like your mother." he sighed.  
Every inch of her body was telling her to scream for help, but for reasons she couldn't understand, she knew that this stranger wouldn't hurt her.  
"You knew my mother?" she asked.  
The man simply nodded.  
"I…I know you…from…" Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her. "Doctor… You saved my life…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
He bowed to her. "At your service, your highness."  
Freya started to do the same, only to stumble from her lack of balance."Careful." the Doctor said as he reached out to steady her.  
"I'm alright." she said, eyes sparkling.  
"Well, uh…So I see you're…um, when are you…" he struggled to find the right words.  
"They say any time now." she smiled. "We're expecting a son."  
"Wonderful." he grinned. "And what became of the young man I left you with; Hunter?"  
Her cheeks flushed pink. "He's now my husband."  
He grinned wider. "That's brilliant. I see he did what I asked; although…'this' wasn't what I meant when I asked him to take care of you." he chuckled, looking at her bulging stomach. Realizing what he meant, Freya flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Will you be staying for a while?" she asked quickly, desperate to change the subject. "I'd love you to be here for…" she trailed off as she noticed his face had gone serious.  
"Oh… Well, when will you…"  
She trailed off again as she saw that now he would not look her in the eyes.  
"I won't see you again, will I?" she asked sadly.  
"No. I've come to say good-bye."  
"Good-bye? But we're just getting started." she replied bitterly. She almost resented him for this; they had been apart for so long; now they were finally together again and he didn't seem to want to be with her. But as she looked at him closer, she could sense that something was not right.  
"What's the matter?" she asked, worried that something was terribly wrong with him.  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." He replied, trying to hide a grimace.  
"You know you can't lie to me." she said as she placed her hand on the Doctor's chest, closing her eyes as she seemed to be reading inside him. He remembered her mother doing the same thing all those years ago, and as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he realized that she knew.  
"You're dying…"  
He nodded slowly.  
"How much longer do you have?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
"I'm not sure. I've been holding it back for a while now, but I can't hold it forever."

The overwhelming sadness enveloped Freya and feeling the need to hold him, rushed into his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she held tight to him, engraving him on her memory while she still had the chance.  
"I can't believe I'll never see you again." she cried into his chest.  
"Sure you will." He said, resting his chin atop her head and wrapping his arms around her. "Time Lords don't die; we regenerate. You might see me again. Just not like this."  
This comforted her a little, but it still didn't change the fact that this would be the last time she'd see him. "Well before everything changes, there's something I've always wanted to tell you… I love you dad…" she whispered.  
"Freya, I know you know I'm not your father."  
"Sure you are. Maybe we're not genetically related, but you saved my life. You carried me, you gave birth to me; everything you did was for my well-being. What else makes a father?"

He drew in a shaky breath as he held her tight despite her growing stomach. The relationship was so different with her than it was with Jenny. Even though Jenny had been his actual daughter by blood, they had not shared the history; the connection that he had shared with Freya. It was something so much deeper than that. An instant and unbreakable bond that he knew when she was born would last no matter how many times he would regenerate.  
"I never had the chance to thank you for what you did for me." she added as she hugged him, comforted by the familiar sound of his twin heartbeat beneath his tracksuit.  
He squeezed tighter. "It's my pleasure."

A kick to his stomach made them both flinch in pain. "What in blazes was that?"  
She rubbed the sore spot on her stomach. "He's kicking again. I guess he knows his grandfather's here. Did I use to keep you up all night?"  
"Every night." he grinned. "I thought for a while you were destined to be a dancer rather than a queen." The Doctor motioned to her stomach. "May I?" he asked.  
"By all means." she smiled, placing his hand upon her stomach where she had felt kicking just before. After a few moments, the kicking started again and they both shared a smile. He had never forgotten how he felt when Freya kicked those first times. But now to see her grown and experiencing that herself…he felt blessed to share that moment with her.

"We've decided to name him after you, you know." She said after a moment.  
"What? You're not seriously going to call him 'Doctor', are you? "  
"No." she chuckled. "We're going to name him 'Asa'. It means 'Doctor' in Hebrew."  
"Freya…I…I'm honored." he replied, speechless. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…"  
"It's the least we could do. Because of what you've done, our people have a bright future to look forward to. We're eternally in your debt."  
"Don't mention it…" he replied softly as her looked at her again. He had never forgotten her during his travels after he left, even with several different companion s joining him. All that time he had wondered what had happened to her, if she was happy and healthy. But seeing her now…it relieved him to know that he had not failed her. Sensing that his time had now grown short, he kissed her cheek goodbye.  
"Promise you won't forget me." he said.  
"I promise…" she replied as he looked at her one last time before stepping back into the TARDIS.

As the TARDIS faded away from sight, she smiled; resting her hand on her stomach. She would tell his story to her children and them to theirs, of the priceless sacrifice of a man known as 'The Doctor'.

_-The End-_

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I love hearing what you think!**


End file.
